dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules of the Tournament!
Plot Guitar and Android 16 arrives on Floor 1 of the Timespace Rift and finds himself on the Mount Paozu Section. Android 16 asks what he intends to do and Guitar vows to bring back Sage. Guitar flies over to the Capsule Corp Section and notices a woman in the Capsule Corp Building and approaches her - she identifies herself as Chi-Chi while young boy approaches them and identifies himself as Gohan as 16 is confused about why Gohan is small only to be met with a confused look from the young boy. Another young boy walks and identifies himself as Puck and calls out to a woman named Ruberry and she enters the room. She asks if he and Android 16 are attending the Tournament. Guitar confirms, but Android 16 doesn't and she directs Guitar to her desk telling him that all contestants are offered a Metamo-Ring as a sign of participation and are required to wear them while signing in. Chi-Chi directs them to Floor Six and tells them to speak to the receptionist Romabo. Guitar asks 16 to come with him as they fly up to the sixth floor. They arrive to find it packed with participants and by-standers who intend to watch the fights unfold. Goku Black: GT greets the contestants and begins explaining the rules of the tournament to the fighters. Team Evolution learns the hard of what its like to break the first rule in regarding accurate information and are forbidden from entering the tournament as a result; Casey tries to attack Romabo, but Goku Black: GT responds by pressing a button on his chair which erases Team Evolution and their entire dimension from existence. Guitar meets Top at the entry and they greet each other with respect. Guitar asks why Top is going to the stands and he reveals that since he is a God of Destruction candidate his team couldn't enter. Guitar tells that he hopes to have a pleasant time and wishes him well - Top nods at him as Jiren stares blankly at him. Guitar approaches the front desk and asks to register showing his Metamo-Ring and Romabo gets her translator asks if he has a team of five yet. He says no and she replies with that he needs to form his team before registering for the tournament. Guitar asks how long has to make his team and he learns that he has 30 hours to form his team or he'll be relegated to the bleachers. He decides to ponder the team as Rola has failed to apply as he revealed that his 30 hours was up. Guitar asks Rola when he arrived and he reveals that he arrived a week ago. Guitar goes over the rules and tries to decide what he is going to do as he can't use the Red-Eyed Namekian Form. He flies over to bleachers and as Android 16 asks who he is going ask and Guitar replies that he is going to recruit Jiren to his team. Guitar flies down to Jiren and asks if he still wants to join the tournament - he responds that it would he is interested in a rematch with Goku, and Guitar offers him a chance by asking him to join his team. Dispo thanks him for the offer, but Jiren wouldn't agree, but Top tells him to be quiet and let Jiren decide for himself. To everyone's' surprise Jiren agrees as he shakes Guitar's hand and tells him that they are going to win. Main Events *Guitar arrives in the Timespace Rift. *Jiren agrees to be the first member of Team Guitar. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Age 2360 Android 16 *Chi-Chi (Timespace Rift) *Gohan (Timespace Rift) *Puck (Timespace Rift) *Ruberry (Timespace Rift) *Goku Black: GT *Romabo *Team Evolution *Top *Jiren *Dispo *Rola Locations *Timespace Rift Category:Fanga